


Sock Index

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has really annoyed John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sock Index

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoilers for series 2 episode 1

As Lestrade let himself into 221B he was immediately aware of the swearing coming from somewhere in the flat.

“John,” he called out.  He’d left Sherlock at Barts where he’d been engrossed in the effects having a cold had on a nose bleed.

“In here.”

Lestrade followed the voice into Sherlock’s bedroom.  “What are you doing?”

“Re-arranging his sock index.  Because if he is going to confuse me by telling me that an effing seven rated case is only a four rating, when a similar one last week was a seven then I am going to confuse his effing socks.”

Lestrade put his hand on John’s shoulder.  “You know I think you may be getting things a little bit out of proportion.”

 “I am effing well not.”  A sock with a discrete black stripe was paired with one with a wider stripe.

“Shall I put the kettle on?”

“I told Mrs Hudson what she could do with her cup of tea when she suggested one earlier.”

“Right.”  Lestrade made a mental note to ensure Mrs Hudson was bought some chocolates in the near future.  “Would a pint help?”

“Maybe.”  The doctor’s shoulders sagged slightly; the worst of his fury had dissipated.

Ten minutes later they were in the pub downing their pints.  Even Sherlock’s effing case ratings were improved by beer.


End file.
